Summer Child
by minerals towns queen
Summary: Well i decided to rewrite one of my older storys, Jenny's Life. Jenny decides to move to Mineral Town, she finds friends, enemys and possibly the love of her life. To become someone, and send a letter to her parents when she does!
1. Mineral Town

**I thought I'd rewrite jenny's life, the last one was a little could do better, so here it is. First I should explain a few things:**

'**This means thought' example 'why is she bothering to do this' thought the reader**

"**This means speech" example "just get on with the story" said the reader**

"**This means "quote" what some one said" example "you said "get on with it" then I did" said I **

**So enjoy my new version. **

Summer Child Jenny's Life Rewrite

Chapter 1 – Mineral Town

Life in the sub urban town was interesting for most people. However Jenny's not most people, she wanted more out of life. How could a party girl survive in a town of rich snobs? Jenny sat at her dressing table, brushing her long blonde hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

'This can't be all there is' thought Jenny

She puts her brush down and looks around the room, for a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write:

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry just to leave like this but; I want more from my life. I want to live it to the full and I can't do this here. Who knows where I'll end up I'll write to you one day, when I feel things are going right for me.

Love, Jenny

She packed her things and remembered to grab her favourite books, Macbeth and Hamlet. She leaves the note on the table near the door and heads for the docks. She sees a guy with a purple bandanna on he looks kind of tanned.

"Excuse me" said Jenny "when's the next ship to Mineral Town?"

"Oh I'm heading there my self I'm Kai" said Kai "we could travel together?"

"Jenny… I'd like that a lot" said Jenny.

The two of them board the ship together, Jenny heads into her cabin to order a little room service. She orders, cake, chocolate cake, cheese cake and apple pie. When she's eaten it all she feels so stuffed she couldn't eat another bite if she wanted to. She heads back out to see Kai.

"Have a nice nap?" said Kai.

"Yes lovely" lied Jenny.

"Good" replied Kai he smiles and looks out at the ocean. "Well we should arrive in Mineral Town soon I know a nice homely Inn you'll like it."

"Yeah that would be nice. I'm glad we met Kai, at least I know someone nice from Mineral Town," Said Jenny whilst running her fingers through her hair.

"Nice? I tell you now I'm not popular at mineral town, some people wish I'd stop going there" said Kai.

Jenny couldn't help looking at him, she gets a weird feeling in her stomach. Maybe it's love, maybe it's happiness or maybe sea sickness. What ever it is she feels like she's doing the right thing.

'Maybe I'm destined to meet Kai or go to mineral town maybe there's some thing great I'm meant to do, or someone to meet' thought Jenny.

"Jenny your new home awaits!" said Kai.

"Oh really" said jenny, not realising the ship had stopped at a beach.

They leave the ship there's no one around accept for a girl with long pink hair.

"Kai over here!" shouted the girl, whilst waving.

"Ah Popuri, this is Jenny" said Kai.

"Hello Popuri" said Jenny.

Popuri shrugs her shoulders and continues talking to Kai. Three of them walk to the Inn together, Popuri ignores Jenny the whole way. When they get there Popuri rushes off. They are greeted by a girl with ginger hair.

"Hello Ann! Jenny here needs a room" said Kai.

"Sure I'll sort one out, my dads in the back cooking, if you want to say hello" Said Ann.

Kai rushes into the backroom.

"So Jenny I'll show you to a room upstairs, if you want to hangout, my rooms in the basement" said Ann.

"Ok then" said Jenny.

Ann leads her upstairs and into the first door on the right.

"Well home sweet home! Breakfast is served at 7am, Lunch is at 12pm, and Dinner 5.30 Sharp. Enjoy your stay at Doug's Inn, I do room cleaning at 11am every morning." Said Ann "I know that was long winded but I have to say it."

"It's ok! Thanks Ann Maybe you could show me round tomorrow?" said Jenny

"Of course I will" said Ann.

Ann leaves, Jenny sits on her bed and looks round the room.

"Home sweet home indeed" said Jenny.

She turns over and falls asleep. To be woken up by the smell of noodles wafting into the room.

Ann Shouts from down stairs "Jenny! Dinners ready!"

Jenny sleepily runs down stairs she looks round for Kai.

"If you're looking for Kai, he's working" said Ann with a big grin on her face.

"I'm not looking for Kai! I was looking to see who's here" snapped Jenny

"In that case you can join me and Cliff then" said Ann.

Jenny sits down at the table and starts eating her dinner.

"Hi… Jenny how are… you?" said Cliff.

"I'm fine you?" said Jenny.

The whole time they talk Cliff hardly says anything.

"Jenny why don't I show you around town now?" said Ann.

"Ok then" said jenny.

As soon as they finish dinner, Ann walks her around introducing her to everyone in town. The last stop is, The Supermarket.

"Jeff, Sasha, Karen, This is Jenny. She's just moved here" said Ann.

Jeff and Sasha Smile at Jenny, who smiles back at them.

"You two mind if I hangout with you? I'm so bored here" said Karen.

"Sure" said Ann.

The three of them head to the beach and sit down at the pier chatting away.

**Well thanks for reading the first chapter the next one will be finished soon. **


	2. A Crush to Ruin It All

Chapter 2 – a crush to ruin it all

Jenny wakes up smiling, thinking of the day before spending time with her new friends. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shouts Jenny.

Kai walks in holding a tray with toast and a glass of pineapple juice.

"Wake up Summer Child! Time to greet the day!" said Kai.

"Yes Kai I'm awake!" said Jenny.

He places the tray on her lap.

"Enjoy! Breakfast in bed" said Kai

"I didn't know you worked here, wait a minute! Why did you call me Summer Child!" said Jenny.

"Because you came here in the summer just like me, and no I don't work here sometimes I help out when I'm not running the Snack Shack" said Kai.

Kai leaves the room, Jenny gets that weird feeling in her stomach again.

'So it's not sea sickness it must be something…" thought Jenny.

She tucks into her breakfast, Ann comes in.

"Hey Jenny I'm heading to the Goddess Spring. Come with? I'm meeting Popuri there. Have you met Popuri yet?" said Ann.

"I briefly met her. I'd love to come with you!" said Jenny.

She gets dressed and finishes the toast along the way to the spring. Ann does nothing but talk the whole way. They finally get there Ann shuts up just long enough to wave at Popuri then carries on talking.

"Popuri you've met Jenny right?" said Ann.

"Yes anyway Ann I think you and Cliff look sweet together" said Popuri.

After a long chat with Popuri, Ann finally heads back with Jenny to meet up with Karen at the Inn.

"What took you so long? Ann you weren't gossiping with Popuri again were you?" said Karen.

"No I wasn't actually" shouts Ann.

"Yes you were" said Jenny.

The three of them giggle.

"How come Popuri hates you?" said Ann.

Jenny tells them the story of her arrival how she met Kai.

"That explains it then if anyone so much as looks at him she starts on them" said Karen.

"Well I can't help talking to him if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have come to this town!" said Jenny. She looks down at the floor, wondering what her parents would say.

"_Jenny what's wrong?" said Mum. _

"_These girls at school are picking on me!" said Jenny, whilest running her hands through her pigtails._

"_Just ignore them, do as you wish. It's their loss if they don't like you" said Dad. _

"Jenny? What's the matter?" said Karen.

Jenny looks up at her, and smiles. Karen smiles back not knowing why she has to smile.

"I have to go some where" said Jenny.

She runs out before Karen or Ann could stop her, she runs to the beach. Kai is stood talking to Popuri, Jenny gets that weird feeling in her stomach again.

'I fancy Kai!' thought Jenny.

She runs over and throws her arms around him, he hugs her back.

"I care deeply for you" whispers Jenny

She lets go of him, Kai's blushing. Popuri grabs Jenny by her hair and holds her in a head lock. Jenny bites Popuri's arm, but she doesn't let go. Kai splashes them with Ocean water they both scream Popuri lets go of Jenny, and runs off. Jenny's laying on the sand staring into the sky, Kai helps her up.

"I care for you to" said Kai.

He follows after Popuri. Jenny stands there not sure what happened. Karen and Ann run over to her.

"Jenny! What happened? Popuri run past soaking wet and covered in sand" said Karen.

Jenny looks at her clothes, she's covered in sand to, her hair wet and sandy. On the way back to the Inn, Jenny tells them what happened.

"Well everyone knows, Kai plus any girl equals one annoyed Popuri" said Karen.

"I gathered that! I'm going to have a shower see you guys later" said Jenny.

After she's had a shower, she sits down on her bed. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouts Jenny.

Kai walks in holding a tray with a bowl on it and a glass of Milk.

"Order up one Stew and a glass of Milk, is there a pretty girl in here in-need of some TLC?" said Kai.

"Thanks Kai. I appreciate it" said Jenny.

"You need to get some sleep" said Kai.

Jenny gets into bed, Kai tucks her in and places the tray on her lap. He kisses her on the forehead.

"Night Night!" said Jenny jokingly.

Kai laughs and leaves the room.


End file.
